


醉酒的酒

by Oh_TuT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_TuT/pseuds/Oh_TuT
Summary: 郑先生花式调戏醉酒的小九





	醉酒的酒

**Author's Note:**

> 醉酒后续 一辆摇了好久的手摇车 也不是很快

郑在玹对于金廷祐主动贴向自己的动作很是受用，于是趁势更用力地把小孩拥进怀里，手也更放肆地在小孩身上游走着。

金廷祐的身子向来纤细白嫩，刚刚成型不久的腹肌摸起来手感倒是真的很不错。

手上动作不断，郑在玹的嘴上也没闲着。一会儿含住金廷祐的下唇舔弄，一会儿冲进金廷祐的嘴巴里扫荡，纠缠金廷祐的舌头。

金廷祐被上下同时攻击，怕痒的肚子被挠着，嘴巴被暴风式亲吻，脑袋早已失去了思考的能力，只是呆呆地承受着一切，舒服了却还不忘再抱紧一点。

等郑在玹放过金廷祐的嘴巴时，金廷祐才后知后觉，因为约定而穿上直播的白T下摆已经被推了上来。

“叼着，不可以松开。”郑在玹把下摆扯到了金廷祐面前，突然严肃道。

金廷祐两手撑在身后，温顺地张开了口，叼住了衣服下摆，把腹部更完整地展露了出来。

本以为郑在玹让自己叼着衣摆是想自己半裸着和他往下做，金廷祐万万没想到，在玹直接把脸凑上去舔起了自己刚刚练出来不久的腹肌。

顺着肌肉线条向上舔弄着，郑在玹还不忘抓着他的腰，大拇指摩挲着一块块肌肉。金廷祐原本低着的头因为腹部传来的触感渐渐扬起，叼着的衣摆也从口中掉落，一下子盖住了正伏在自己身上作乱的脑袋。

“啊….”金廷祐慌乱中倒吸一口凉气，急急忙忙想把衣服撩开，却不料刚伸出手就被抓住不得动弹，衣服下面四处点火的舌头却越来越向上走，直到自己的胸口。

 

“哥你快——啊！”金廷祐感受着湿润的触感绕着在自己胸前打转，还想着让郑在玹出来就冷不丁被含住一粒，当下被刺激得变了声调。

埋头撩人的这位倒是不急着去追究小孩说了些什么，专心舔咬着眼前的这颗小红豆，过了好一会儿才心满意足从衣服里钻出来。

“让我快点什么？嗯？”郑在玹直直看进金廷祐的眼睛，餍足地舔着嘴唇，还不忘调笑小孩，“快点进入正题吗？”

金廷祐早就被弄得晕头转向，哪儿还有力气再去义正言辞，伸出手环上郑在玹脖子，小口喘着气胡乱摇了摇头，嘴里嘟囔的却是：“另一边也要......”

看着小孩晕晕乎乎话都说不明白，郑在玹把人抱起来稳稳当当坐在床上亲了亲，趁着小孩回神的时间去脱掉了自己的白T。

“哇——”金廷祐刚回过神就看见郑在玹半裸着走来侧坐在了床上，胸肌腹肌十分明显，情不自禁发出一声感叹，却又随即觉得太过夸张立刻捂上了嘴巴。

“想要腹肌？”郑在玹搂着金廷祐的腰又吻了上来，从嘴角舔吻到脖颈。

“我——啊———我也有的！”小孩直起身离开郑在玹的吻，倒是又较起真来。

““是是是，有有有”，郑在玹轻笑，“刚刚我都看过摸过了”，你要不要也摸摸哥的？”

 

大块腹肌拥有者发出邀请了怎么可能有拒绝的道理！

反正此时此刻酒精上头的金廷祐就是怎么想的，也十分迅速地推倒了引诱他的哥哥，分腿坐在郑在玹身上，认真地摸起了腹肌。

郑在玹枕着手臂看着认真摸腹肌还嘟嘟囔囔“哥怎么练出来的”、“真的好厉害”的小孩实在是有点无奈，自己都被摸得起反应了，小孩反而忘记正题是什么了。

“廷祐啊”，实在忍不下去的郑先生还是开口了，“亲亲我再摸吧，好不好？”

金廷祐被郑在玹的撒娇央求闹红了脸，收了手俯身贴向了哥哥，在嘴唇上响亮地亲了一下就想起身，不料立刻被搂紧含住了嘴唇。

 

跪趴的姿势方便了郑在玹的长手伸向臀部揉捏，纵使金廷祐再爱摸腹肌也被捏得没了力气，虚喘了一声就瘫在了郑在玹的身上，只好趴在胸口小口小口亲吻着。

郑在玹抱着金廷祐，吻了吻胸口小脑袋的头顶，手上揉捏的动作没有停下，突然感受到胸口传来一阵热气。

“嗯？说什么？”郑在玹抱着金廷祐坐起身，摸了摸小孩的后颈。

“想把衣服脱掉”金廷祐拽了拽自己的衣服，“哥都脱了的...肚子上湿湿的好不舒服。”

原来是小孩洁癖发作了，郑在玹笑了笑，帮金廷祐把衣服撩到胸口，打了个结。

“今晚不许你脱上衣。”

 

 

“到底——嗯——为什么——啊——不让我脱啊哥——啊——”金廷祐在被郑在玹压在床上以后入的姿势疯狂顶弄的时候还在纠结衣服的问题，被固定在胸口处的衣服实在太硌人了，爽感和痛感同时发作磨得金廷祐忍不住呻吟出来。

“哈”郑在玹听见小孩的带喘的质问笑了出来，侧首在金廷祐耳畔用气音说道，“让你刚刚大家一起穿着白T直播的时候不看我，还避我眼神好几次。”

话音刚落郑在玹就感觉包裹着自己的小穴突然收紧，怀里的人扬起头绷紧了背部。

“我们廷祐是不是我一靠近耳朵说话就会高潮啊”，郑在玹看着小孩随着喘气起伏的身体说道，起身把小孩翻过身来想温存一番，却发现小孩咬着嘴唇在喘气，脸上布满了泪痕。

“怎么了怎么了？”郑在玹连忙俯身给小孩擦泪水，安抚的亲吻落在眉间和嘴角，“怎么突然哭了，嗯？”

金廷祐盯着天花板喘着气，大脑一片空白，过了好久才抓住还在摸着自己头发的手臂，小声说：“白T是直播的时候穿的，在，在拍....”

原来小孩是被自己提直播吓到了，郑在玹恍然，又亲了亲小孩的嘴巴，“没在拍的廷祐啊没有的，房里只有我和你，知道吗？”

金廷祐受到安抚慢慢清醒过来，一轮火热酒也醒了不少，想起迷迷糊糊中发生的事更感到害羞了。然而刚想扭头滚下床，郑在玹就又欺身上来，边舔弄刚刚被冷落了好久的乳头边说：

“再来一次好不好？我还没射。”

说着就又进入了小穴。

金廷祐抱着在胸口作乱的脑袋，两条腿自然而然圈上了郑在玹的腰，随着律动又发出了难耐的呻吟。

 

第二天早上金廷祐是在郑在玹怀里被舔醒的。

郑在玹早早醒来想起今天自己要外出拍摄，到飞回韩国之前都不能和小孩呆在一起，有些生气，便报复性地开始在还在睡梦中的小孩耳后舔弄。

“啊哥…”刚醒来的金廷祐讲话还是嘟嘟囔囔的，“是该起床了吗？”

“还没到时间，”郑在玹还在亲吻着小孩的耳朵，“我们还有时间再…”

“不行，”金廷祐眨了眨眼彻底清醒了，推开还恋恋不舍扑在自己身上想要索吻的郑在玹，又变回了那个一本正经的样子，“经纪人哥说今天要拍合照的，哥也还有行程，赶快起床了”，说着便起身走进了洗澡间。

郑在玹丧气地抓了抓头发，立刻下床跟到洗澡间门口想再争取一下，就见到自家小孩抓住门准备关上，还不忘把头探出来又提醒一句：

 

“哥，等下还是要继续装不熟噢。”


End file.
